


Only a Girl

by BeautyInChains



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Season/Series 01, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Fantasy, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:51:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyInChains/pseuds/BeautyInChains
Summary: Five may not have been able to remember all that much from her life before Stasis, but it didn't take her long to realize that she liked girls.





	Only a Girl

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing F/F, but Five and the Android are just so cute together.
> 
> Please note warning, Five is 16 in this fic.
> 
> Unbeta'd, I tried my best.

Five may not have been able to remember all that much from her life before Stasis, but it didn't take her long to realize that she liked girls. The Raza was at full testosterone capacity with One, Three, Four, and Six aboard, and Five found herself drawn to Two. Two was, objectively, beautiful, but her dormant maternal instincts seemed to kick into high gear whenever she was around Five, effectively dampening any desire the younger woman felt for her. Between One, Two, and Three's love triangle, Four's love of uncomplicated solitude, and Six's paternal instincts, Five found herself aching for something more.

The Android.

She (and she was a she to Five, no matter how frequently Five's crew might refer to her as "it")was different. She treated Five no differently than any other member of the crew - no condescension or quips about her age or experience. Moreover, the Android seemed just as curious about Five as Five was about her. The Android was intelligent, kind, thoughtful, and beautiful, and as the weeks passed it became increasingly clear that she was capable of something at least akin to human emotion. Five smiled as she thought about the Android's response to Wendy.

Murderous trap aside, Wendy's various entertainment functions had been a new, charming, and exciting addition to the Raza. She had even managed to sway Four into her favour - an enviable feat indeed. The Android's jealousy had come as an unwarranted yet adorable surprise to Five . The Android was as irreplaceable as any other member of the crew. Android or not, she was clearly hungry for some sort of approval or validation from the humans aboard. Five hoped their conversation on the bridge had served to soothe her.

Five was not naive to Wendy's primary functions as an entertainment android; Wendy wasn't exactly programmed with subtlety. She knew One had taken advantage of at least some of her sexual functions, wondered if any other members of their crew had. Five thought about Wendy's smooth, seemless, synthetic skin, about her plush lips, and dangerous eyes. She wondered what Wendy looked like beneath her black and white service uniform. Five bit at her lip, pressing her thighs together.

As beautiful and experienced as Wendy was, Five found herself conjuring the image of the Android's soft, serene expression, face inexplicably flushed; of her gentle, measured voice murmuring against the column of Five's throat...Perhaps, Five decided, Wendy wasn't her type after all.

Five had trouble looking at the Android the next day, purposefully avoiding eye contact, body contact. Any contact at all. The men aboard hardly seemed to notice, but Two's lips were twisted into an obvious smirk. It made Five's skin itch anxiously. "Five, are you well?" Five started, eyes snapping up to the Android's suddenly close frame. She tilted her head to the side thoughtfully, clearly performing some sort of scan. She felt the blush start at her chest.

"I'm fine," she managed, albeit a bit breathlessly. Two was biting her lip with stifled laughter.

"Are you certain? Your temperature is elevated, your cheeks are flushed, and I detect a distinct increase in-"

Two's sudden snort drew the Android's attention and Five used the distraction to slip away from her perch on the bridge with a mumbled, "I'm tired! I, uh, good night!"

"But you haven't had dinner!" Six called after her, brows drawn together.

"What's her deal?" asked Three.

Two shook her head. "Girl stuff." She rolled her eyes when Three wrinkled his nose.

X

Five jolted awake, eyes blinking rapidly as they adjusted to the dark room only to find the Android looming over her. "Android, you, I, what?" She couldn't quite catch her breath. Five pressed a hand to her chest, her heart pounding almost painfully beneath it.

"Your vitals were highly irregular. I was...concerned."

"My vitals?" Five drew the bed sheet up her chest self-consciously as the Android sat down beside her. As the fog of sleep was lifted, Five became more aware of her body; the tightness of her nipples brushing against the thin material of her tank top, the wet pulsing heat between her legs, the slick shift of her panties against her sensitive skin. She felt her blush consume her. Having the Android this close to her, close enough to touch, wasn't helping matters. The soft whirring of her circuitry stirred something inside Five, fueled her desire.

She was just sleep drunk enough, caught somewhere between dusk and dawn and a dream...Taking a deep breath, Five let the sheet drop, felt it pool at her waist. The Android for her part continued to watch Five's face curiously. The Android wouldn't judge her, Five thought to herself. She trusted her. Five rose to her knees, reaching out, brushing her fingers gently against the back of the Android's hand. "You're so soft," Five whispered, fingers circling the Android's wrist.

"I am," the Android agreed. Five swallowed, leaned in slowly, cautiously until her lips brushed softly against the Android's in a chaste kiss. For a moment, the Android was unresponsive, but then she yielded against Five, lips parting against Five's insistent mouth. Five pushed closer with a soft sound, tongue slipping past the Android's lips. Five drew back with a gasp, pressing her fingers against her own lips in surprise. "Five?"

"You," she licked her lips, "You're wet."

"So are you." Five shivered at the innocence, at the implication and shook her head.

"No. I'm human, you're," Five brought her fingers to the Android's mouth this time, resting them against her lips. The Android searched her eyes for a moment before opening her mouth just enough to allow Five to slip her petite fingers inside. Five moaned as she slid the pads of her fingers against the Android's slick tongue. The Android watched her placidly, body still. After a moment, Five withdrew her fingers slowly, soothing the moisture against the Android's pretty pink lips.

"Synthetic oral lubricant," she answered the unasked question, "I am afraid it is a default setting. Would you prefer-"

"No! No, it's perfect. You're perfect," Five brought her hands up to the Android's shoulders in a tentative caress. "Is this okay?"

"Does it make you happy?"

"Yes."

"I am afraid I am not programmed for entertainment in the way that Wendy was. You may find me...unsatisfactory."

Five could feel them again, the Android's human emotions. The caution, the uncertainty, the desire. She brushed her nose gently against the Android's affectionately, lips moving minutely against the Android's skin, "Unlikely."

Five's lips found the Android's a second time and she moaned softly as their tongues slid together. She pushed closer, nipples brushing against the stiff fabric of the Android's uniform. Five reached for the Android's hands, pulled them to her hips and the Android gripped them instinctively, fingers flexing, drawing Five closer. Five's hips rolled forward on their own accord, her panties shifting slickly against her wet folds, her sensitive clit. Five broke the kiss, panting against the Android's lips. "Please. Please, can you?"

The Android looked at her, wide-eyed, hesistant, "I don't..."

Five found the Android's right hand, twined their fingers together in a brief squeeze before guiding them to the top of her little floral panties. She paused, watching for the Android's response. She was watching their hands, eyes hyper focused as their fingers slipped beneath. The Android's lips parted on a sort of silent gasp as Five curled their fingers between her legs and the Android's digits slipped against the wet heat there, the heel of her palm pressed tight against Five's clit. Five rocked into the touch, urging the Android's fingers up and in. Five bit her lip as the Android's circuitry seemed to buzz, synthetic body alight with new sensations as her fingers were enveloped in an intense wet heat. She crooked her fingers experimentally, brows knitting together as the motion drew a wounded sound from Five. Five gripped her wrist when she made to withdraw.

"No, no it's good. It's so good."

Reassured, the Android slid her fingers out just a fraction before thrusting them back in with a curl. She smiled as Five's hips seemed to chase her touch. Five could feel her pleasure building, could feel walls fluttering around the Android's skilled fingers. The Android seemed to notice this too, transfixed by where they were joined. "Android, I'm, ah! Close, please!"

"Close? What are you close to, Five?" Five's body seemed to answer her, convulsing tightly around the Android's fingers, soaking her with a gush of warm fluid. The Android continued to stroke her carefully before Five shivered and helped her withdraw. Five collapse against the Android's chest, panting. She smiled as the Android pulled her close, right hand resting carefully at her side so as not to wet Five's sheets.

"Thank you."

"Thank you, Five."

"What for?" Five looked up at her curiously.

"For sharing this with me."


End file.
